<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collision Course by GoalDigger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344006">Collision Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger'>GoalDigger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Exes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is supposed to stay in the past. But what happens when it doesn't? What happens when the past meets the present and threatens the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Starring</strong>
</p><p><strong>Rachel Bilson </strong>as Amelia Carter</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Don’t. You can’t do that. You can’t go around being all nice and friendly and flirting with someone when your clearly with someone else. It’s misleading. It’s frustrating. It’s not fair"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Peter Scanavino </strong>as Dominick Carisi </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Why am I telling you this? Mia because you know that I love you. That I never stopped and I know you love me too.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Kelli Giddish </strong>as Amanda Rollins</p>
  <p>
    <em>""That man has done everything in his power to prove he cares about you and all you're just going to let that go."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Mariska Hargitay </strong>as Olivia Benson</p>
  <p>
    <em>"No man defines who you are."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Camilla Luddington </strong>as Emily Quinn</p>
  <p>
    <em>“I don’t like you. I hate you. You didn’t just break her heart, you broke her Carisi.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Ryan Paevy </strong>as Liam Williams</p>
  <p>
    <em>"You've done </em>
    <em>enough."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Ice T </strong>as Fin Tutuola</p>
  <p>
    <em>"You're feisty Mia. I like that."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>And</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Raul Esparza </strong>as Rafael Barba</p>
  <p>
    <em>"I like her."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blast From The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past meets the present</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York City has a population of 8.17 million people. The borough of Manhattan alone houses 1.6 million people. What are the chances that two people who haven't seen in each other in over three years now working together? Two people who share a past that ended in heartbreak pulled back in each others lives. Whatever the chances are it happened to Dominick Carisi and Amelia Carter. Neither had any idea they were about to be pulled back into each others lives.</p><p>Olivia Benson and Dominick Carisi walked into the sixteenth precinct having just returned from interviewing a suspect in the current case the team was working on. Standing at Amanda Rollins desk was a petite woman with long brown hair.</p><p>"Excuse me are you my new detective?" questioned Olivia.</p><p>The woman turned around, a surprised look on her face when she saw the man standing before her.</p><p>"Mia?" Sonny was shocked as well.</p><p>The two shared a hard look; both surprised though the woman's' face also held a hint of anger and hurt.</p><p>"You two know each other?"</p><p>"I used to," the woman answered a bitter tone to her voice.</p><p>"Detective Amelia Carter," the brunette held out her hand to the older woman standing in front of her, "Are you Olivia Benson?</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"You're working here now?" Sonny was still in shock about seeing the woman from his past.</p><p>"Very astute detective," she spoke in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>"Rollins why don't you show Detective Carter around. Carisi lets go. We need to talk to the brother again."</p><p>Carisi cast one more glance at the woman from his past before leaving with Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia and Sonny had managed to avoid each other for the entirety of the day. It was nearing ten at night and everyone was headed home for the night. Amelia stood to exit the building when Carisi walked up next to her.</p><p>"Amelia we need to talk," Carisi began.</p><p>She shook her head, "No I don't think we do." She quickly walked away.</p><p>Sonny caught up with her and sighed, <em>this is gonna be harder than I thought, </em>"I know your angry at me but if we are going to be working together we need to at least be civil."</p><p>Amelia stayed quiet for a moment, "Fine. But not tonight. Meet me the Elm tomorrow at eight."</p><p>"Great," a small smile appeared on his face, "I'll walk you out."</p><p>She glared at him, "No you wont."</p><p>And with that she walked off.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning Amelia sat at the diner sipping on her coffee waiting for the man to arrive. It was ten after eight and he still hadn't shown.</p><p><em>I don't know why I'm still here. I don't want to hear a word he says. </em>Just then the man she spent the past three years trying to forgot walked through the door. He smiled as he held the door open for a woman who entered the same time s he did. And for a second when she saw that smile, it took her back to a happier time.</p><p>"Hey sorry I'm late."</p><p>Amelia stayed silent.</p><p>"Did you order yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>The two remained silent as the waitress came over to take their order. Once she left, Carisi was the one to break the silence.</p><p>"Look I know you don't like me very much," he began awkwardly.</p><p>"I hate you," the tone in her voice full of hurt and anger.</p><p>"Mia,"</p><p>"No," she cut him off, "Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore," her voice was in a harsh whisper, "You can't go around with a nickname from the past when you hurt me. You hurt me so bad."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."</p><p>She could feel tear pricking at her eyes, "I thought we were it. We beat around our feelings for so long and finally we were together. I thought...I thought we were going to get married."</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>"Then why would you cheat on me?" It was a question she had waited three years to hear an answer to.</p><p>His face paled, his eyes grew sorrowful, "We were growing apart. You can't tell me you didn't feel it."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, "So your blaming me? I know we weren't perfect but I never once thought about sleeping with another guy."</p><p>"I didn't go out that night planning to be another woman. You gotta believe me Mi...Amelia," he sighed. "We had a fight so I went to the bar. I was drunk I was angry and I wasn't thinking. I take full responsibility for that night. I'll regret it for the rest of life. I can't take it back but I want you to know how much I regret that night."</p><p>Amelia took in his words. They sounded sincere and apart of her wanted to believe it; but the other part, the part that was hurt and heartbroken three years ago wasn't one hundred percent convinced. "I never thought I'd see you again after that. I thought my feelings would stay buried," she admitted, "Bella mentioned you were at a precinct out here but I had no idea it was the one I was coming to."</p><p>"You talk to Bella? She never told me?"</p><p>The conversation hushed for a few moments as the waitress came by with their food</p><p>"I always liked her the best," a small smile appeared on her lips, "She called me a couple of weeks after we broke up. Told me she was sorry her brother was a dumbass. We've kept in touch since then."</p><p>"Shouldn't be surprised Bella always loved you."</p><p>"Majority of the Carisi kids are good people."</p><p>"I deserved that. Look we're gonna be working together and I don't want our past to get in the way of that."</p><p>"Neither do I," she replied, "I promise to be civil with you."</p><p>"Great," he smiled, "Maybe we can be friends again."</p><p>"Your pushing it Carisi," she smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia's best friend is ride or die</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Dominick Carisi is on the same squad you just transferred to?"</p><p>"Yup.'</p><p>"The same Dominick Carisi we've known since high school?"</p><p>"Yes Em."</p><p>"The same Carsisi who you dated for five years, wanted to marry and then broke your heart is now your partner? Damn that sucks."</p><p>"Gee thanks Emily. You're a real pal," Amelia was currently on the phone with her best friend Emily Quinn. The two of them along with Sonny had been close friends since their freshman year of high school. All three continued their friendship but once the romantic relationship between Sonny and Emily had come to an end so did the friendship between he and Emily.</p><p>
  <em>"What happened? "Emily Quinn asked as she urgently entered the apartment shared by her two best friends Dominick and Amelia. She had been given a key by the couple three years prior when they moved into their current apartment together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amelia sat on her couch in an oversized sweatshirt, her hair in a messy bun. She turned to face her friend, her eyes red and puffy tears pouring from her dark brown eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mia, what's going on?" she rushed over to the couch and immediately enveloped the other woman in a comforting hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He cheated on me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" to say Emily was shocked was an understatement. Never in a million years did she think Dominick Carisi would cheat on her, "You gotta be mistaken."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He told me Em," she cried, "How could he do this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emily said nothing as she grabbed her sobbing and pulled her into her arms letting the broken-hearted girl cry in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where is he now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Said he was going to stay at his parents for the night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. Because the next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amelia smiled for the first time the entire day. Emily Quinn was nothing if not fiercely loyal to those she was close to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emily stayed at the apartment last night, as she watched her best friend cry herself to sleep. Hoping and praying she'd never have to see her in this state again.</em>
</p><p>Emily let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry but damn its just crazy. What are the odds?"</p><p>"Apparently pretty good."</p><p>"Are you gonna be okay with this?"</p><p>She sighed, "I have to be... I really want this job and it if means having to work with my ex boyfriend then I have to be. We talked last night."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"That we were growing apart. We had some stupid fight that night and he got drunk and slept wit that girl. Said he regrets it."</p><p>"Do you believe him?" there was a sense of anger in Emily's voice.</p><p>She took a moment to reply, "I don't know. This is all still kinda shocking," she sighed, "I wasn't expecting to see him. All the pain and the hurt...I thought I was over it. But seeing him again brought everything back."</p><p>"I'm sorry Mia."</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a big girl I'll deal with it."</p><p> </p><p>Amelia softly knocked on the door to Olivia's office, "Come in."</p><p>"Hi Sergeant Benson," she began.</p><p>"Please call me Olivia."</p><p>"Olivia. I just want to say I'm sorry if I started off on a bad note. Truth is Sonny and I used to date and well it didn't end well. Yesterday was the first time we've seen each other in three years and um yeah. But I promise I will be completely professional."</p><p>A small grin appeared on Olivia's face, "Take a seat."</p><p>"I'm the last person to lecture anyone about work relationships or relationships in general," Olivia spoke, "I appreciate you being up front with me. I trust when you say you will keep thing professional."</p><p> </p><p>Two months passed and the relationship between the two exes stayed the same. While at work they remained professional. Outside of work they never hung out or really spoke. They managed to completely avoid each other.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Amelia and Emily had just finished eating breakfast at their favorite local diner and just exited to nearly run into Carisi.</p><p>"Emily Quinn its been a long time."</p><p>Emily shot the man in front of her a dirty look, "Not long enough."</p><p>"Em be nice," Amelia urged</p><p>Emily shot her friend an annoyed look, "Hi," she spoke shortly.</p><p>"Emily."</p><p>"I'm sorry Mia. You might be able to pretend your fine but I'm not. I won't forgive you for what you did to her Carisi." It may have been three years, but no amount of time would erase the sight of seeing the woman who was practically a sister to her in so much pain.</p><p>"Emily," an embarrassed Amelia began to say.</p><p>"No, I deserve it. Bring it on Quinn."</p><p>"I don't like you. I hate you. You didn't just break her heart, you broke her Carisi," Emily began, "You didn't lay with her while she cried herself to sleep last night. Asking me how you could do this to her."</p><p>"I will never forgive myself for what I did," Sonny defended, "I wish with everything I have that I can take it back."</p><p>"Should have never done it in the first place," retorted Mia.</p><p>"Seriously Em that's enough," Amelia butted in, having heard enough of the two of them going back and forth.</p><p>"I'm just getting started Mia."</p><p>"No, you're finished," she forcefully grabbed the other woman but the arm and pulled her away from her ex-boyfriend, "I'll see you at work Carisi."</p><p>"What the hell Mia?"</p><p>"Em, I appreciate you defending me, but I need you to let this go."</p><p>"Have you?" Emily spoke harsher than she meant to</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I put it all behind me, I really did. Then I met Liam and I finally felt love again," she paused, "But I never expected to run into to Dominick again let alone work with him. It's just its weird," Amelia trailed off, "Look can we not talk about cheating ex boyfriends and go blow some money on clothes."</p><p>"You sure know the way to my heart Amelia Carter."</p><p> </p><p>"So, uh are you seeing anyone?"</p><p>"What?" Amelia looked up from her desk startled and a bit confused when her ex-boyfriend and current partner asked from his desk that was across from hers. The squad room was nearly empty as the two of them had stayed late to finish up on some paperwork.</p><p>"I mean we're friends, now right? We can talk about this."</p><p>"No," she shook her head.</p><p>"C'mon Mi," he caught himself using her nickname, "Amelia I'm trying."</p><p>"This is weird okay."</p><p>"Hey Mia, you almost ready?"</p><p>A suddenly nervous Mia popped out of her chair, "Liam what are you doing here?"</p><p>Liam Williams stood at 6 feet tall, dark black hair and blue eyes, a slight stubble across his face. The definition of tall dark and handsome.</p><p>"We were supposed to meet for dinner an hour ago. I texted you but you didn't answer."</p><p>She grabbed her phone from her desk and saw three missed texts, "Crap I must have turned it on silent by mistake."</p><p>Carisi stood up and walked over to the couple, "I can finish up here."</p><p>"You sure."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Amelia stood between the two men awkwardly, "Thanks, uhh Liam this is Sonny Carisi my partner, Carsisi this is Liam Williams, my"</p><p>"Boyfriend," Liam stuck out his hand for the other man to shake. Liam knew all about Amelia's history with her partner. She had been honest with him from the start of her working at SVU.</p><p>Carisi politely shook the other man's hand.</p><p>Amelia felt a sense of awkwardness standing between her current boyfriend and ex. "We should get going if we wanna get there before they close," she grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him away.</p><p>"Thanks again Carisi."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Carisi let out a deep sigh after the couple left, <em>"This is going to be really hard."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>